A global communication network, such as a Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”) network (e.g., the Internet or an intranet), has been developed to facilitate communications. Clients and servers include respective network interfaces for communicating with the network. Network communications include outputting information to and receiving information from the network.